Merman and the Werewolf
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek is saved by a merman


**(Sorry it is not beta)**

He gasped pissing out the sea water out of his lungs, he pulled himself up on to the old wreck and looked at the person who saved him at this time of night, Derek eyes looked at the boy in the sea; the inky black water lapped gently around his waist as teen looked up at him, he smiled at him cheekily "Hi." He said, the dark hair man looked down at him and cocked his head to the side "So the trouble with you land lovers is your legs are not built for the sea, they're built for running." He the man eyes darken at him

"What are you?" he growled at him

"Ooooh your not being nice to the merman that saved you." He explained

"Merman?" Derek asked, when he sees the merman flick of his tail, "You can't be they don't…they are not real…" he said the merman teen chuckled and pushed himself up onto the old ship where he put the soaking wet man onto

"Looks who talking sour wolf."

"You know what I am?"

"Yes." He said he gave a short nod.

Derek looked at him fully the body of the merman was lean with some muscle he has along red tail, his hair was short and black freckles dotted his body he had a lop sided smile and beautiful bight warm eyes "A Boat will be by in the morning on morning petrol." He said looking at the wolf,

"Wait you're going to leave me here?" he asked looking around at the large emptiness around them,

"Well I can't stay here, if they see me there will be a lot of fishing." he said looking down at his slightly scaled hands

"They won't? Would they?" Derek asked shocked, he couldn't image have this beautiful being stung up like some dead shark, the thought filled him with dread

"You're a werewolf; you're telling me that they won't do the same thing to you?" He said, Derek didn't say anything conformed what the merman said

"What is your name?" Derek asked

"Ummm in my tongue if I spoke it your eyes would bleed and your brain would melt." He said with a lop sided smile

"Then how about in my tongue?" he asked as he leaned closer, somehow he was drawn closer to the merman, smiling at the wolf the teen slid his and up his leg

"Stiles my name is stiles, what about your name?" He whispered as Derek kissed him pulling him underneath him,

"Derek Hale." He told him as he touched the warmth of the skin, he then leaned down and pressed his legs to the merman and kissed him, Stiles moaned up at him warping his arm around the werewolf's neck as their lips moved against each other and their tongues mapped out their mouths, when the mouth exploring ended they pulled away and looked at each other.

By morning Derek woke up alone there was no sign of Stiles, he sighed feeling a little sad that he was gone, but he understood why he had to leave, he realised that Stiles must have dressed him before he left he looked up and see a boat coming passed, he stood up on the broken boat and pulled his shirt on and jacket, he then found small locket that Stiles had work around is wrist he picked it up and pulled it over his head "HEY YOU…HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALNIGHT?" The grey hair man on the boat called out

"Urrh yeah I have been." Derek called out watching as they got closer

"I'm shocked you still alive, it got cold last night." The grey hair man said as he held his hand out for Derek, the wolf took it and jumped into the boat

"Was it?" he mumbled and he looked back to the wrecks watching it get smaller and smaller and felt a pang in his heart about leaving his merman.

5 months pass since the night with the merman called Stiles and he has been in his head the whole time, and while he sleeps he dreamed of the beauty, his pack had notice the change in his behaviour, he was more brooding than normal and very so often he would let out a small smile and touch the odd sapphire locket around his neck. One of his beta's drew the short strew as was forced to talk to the alpha "Ummm Derek is everything alright?" the young wolf asked, Derek looked up at him from his book and frowned at the curly blonde

"I'm fine why?"

"Well me…I mean we have notice your acting...odd?" he said

"Odd?" Derek asked putting his book down onto the table, the young wolf nodded

"Yes, you are more moody than normal and then you will smile and look lost in your thoughts and and Scott has heard you call out for Stiles?" he asked, that name made his chest tighten at the thought of his Stiles, Derek was about to answer the wolf when the door bell rang

"I will get that." He said standing up and moving towards the door, the blonde wolf looked back at the other who was watching and shrugged.

Derek walked to the door and open it up ready to scare away any cold callers or hunters, but he stood and stood there looking at the boy in front of him "S...Stiles?" He asked, he thought he was now going mad seeing this

"So what do you think of my running legs." He smiled; Derek let his mouth from a large smile as he picked up the teen in front of him "Whoa I am happy to see you to sour wolf." He smiled as he Derek set him down and kissed him deeply

"I've missed you." Derek tells him

"I've missed you to." Stiles smiled at him touching his cheek

"H...How are you here? Why are you here? How did you get legs?"Stiles chuckled at the wolf's question

"Whoa there wolfy one question at a time, I've very tried you know not use to walking on these land lover legs." Derek looked down at him and sees the clothes he was wearing it was a large shirt and baggy jeans.

The wolf picked up the teen and carried him inside and up the stairs pass the other wolves and into his room. He place the teen on the bed and he touched his face looking him over still trying to believe that Stiles in on his bed "Sit Derek, there are things I have to tell you." He tells him, Derek sits and looks at waiting for his lover to speak "Well let me say I hated to leave you, but my body was unwilling to change as much as I wanted it to, I did stay with you until I heard the boat coming and then I left." Derek held his hand and Stiles was comforted by the touch of the other, he bite his lip and took a deep breath "Any hooow, over the last few months things changed...well the moment after you came inside of me things changed… okay so there is the thing Derek I'm 5 month pregnant." He said Derek's jaw dropped as he looked at the teen and then down to his stomach, he moved his hand and reached out to the teen's midsection and found a small bump from under his hands

"Y…You really are?"

"Do you wish me to leave?" Stiles asked "I understand this is an odd thing that never happens and people will...people do stupid things when they are fearful." He said looking down into his hand unable to look at Derek.

The wolf warped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap "I don't want to send you way I've missed you so much that it hurt, I'm not letting you go." He tells him, Stiles smiled at him and hugs him lets out some tear run down his cheeks

"Thank you thank you I knew losing my tail was the right thing to do." He said, Derek held him tight breathing in his scent...he human he is human no longer a merman… he pulled the teen back and looked at him

"You're no longer a merman are you?" Stiles shook his head

"I'm human, even when our child is born I will remind human, I made my choice I want to be here with you." Derek smiled and pulled him down on the bed so that they were lying next to each other "What are you going to tell your pack?" he asked

"That you are my mate and with my child and I love you and as soon as you want it I'm giving you the bite and keeping your for ever."


End file.
